The present invention relates to subsea fluid couplers and, in particular, to a quick-disconnect subsea fluid coupler employing metal-to-metal seals.
Subsea fluid couplers are commonly used in connection with subsea oil wells. Functions of the subsea well are controlled by valves and other devices which are actuated by hydraulic fluid. That fluid is delivered from the water surface through fluid supply conduits which are connected to the subsea well by means of underwater couplings. It is conventional to employ subsea couplings which can be quickly connected and disconnected. Each coupling includes male and female parts connected to respective common mounting plates. By converging the mounting plates, simultaneous connection of the male and female parts can be made. Likewise, simultaneous disconnection of the male and female parts can be made by separating the mounting plates.
It is necessary to provide a sufficient sealing action during connect and disconnect operations to prevent sea water from entering the conduits and to minimize the spilling of hydraulic fluid. It is also desirable to minimize resistance to the connection and disconnection of the male and female parts.